spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2009-07-22
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Brian Cadd, Denise Drysdale, Adam Richard, Ian Turpie, Guests: Brian Cadd, Denise Drysdale, Adam Richard, Ian Turpie Official description Episode Twenty Six (22/07/2009) This week Spicks and Specks is making love, not war and taking you back to the 60s. Our groovy guests are ARIA Hall of Famer Brian Cadd, entertainment ledgend Ian Turpie, go-go dancer ' Denise Drysdale ' and celebrity gossip, Adam Richard. Myf's Team From 1966 Australian singer-songwriter, keyboardist and producer Brian Cadd 'was one of the most prominent musicians on the local scene. As part of the second and best known incarnation of ''The Groop Brain enjoyed considerable success and formed a strong writing partnership with guitarist Don Mudie. After the demise of The Groop, the two put together what is generally considered Australia's first supergroup; Axiom. Since then Brian produced fellow Australian acts, Robin Jolley, Ronnie Burns, Broderick Smith, Tina Arena and Glenn Shorrock and established his own record label called Bootleg Records. He has also written songs for acts including The Masters Apprentices, Bootleg Family Band, Ronnie Burns, The Pointer Sisters and Little River Band and composed and performed songs for films. Cadd's iconic status was acknowledged in 2007 becoming an inductee of both the ARIA and the Australian Songwriters Association Hall of Fames. '''Ian Turpie is an Australian entertainment legend, whose career spans over 50 years and has covered virtually every facet of show business. Ian began his entertainment career at the tender age of 10, when he was accepted at the prestigious Hector Crawford Drama School and gained recognition as a juvenile actor working in radio and theatre. He starred in a number of radio programmes and featured in the top rating series D24. During Ian's teens, he discovered a passion for music and focused on playing guitar, songwriting and singing. After making regular appearances on Bandstand, Time for Terry and The Graham Kennedy Show, at 21 he replaced Johnny O'Keefe for a stint as national television compere on Sing Sing Sing. In the 80's, Ian's name became synonymous with the catchphrase "Come on down" when he became host of the frenzied game show The New Price is Right. This was followed by other game shows including Press your Luck and Supermarket Sweep. His many accolades include a Logie for Best Light Entertainment show, a MO Award and two Penguin awards. Alan's Team Denise Drysdale began her career as a dancing three-year-old. Having won numerous dancing competitions, at age 11 Denise made her television debut. When she claimed to be a singer, despite never having sung professionally in her life, her singing career was launched. Following an Australian tour with Ray Brown and the Whispers, she was offered a recording contract then went on to appear in 26 episodes of the ABC's Dig We Must. Employed as Melbourne's first go-go dancer at age 17, Denise's popularity led to the Australian government inviting her to perform for the troops in Vietnam. Over the years Denise has appeared regularly on numerous television shows including: the Ernie Sigley Show''the ''man Gunston Show, Celebrity Squares, Young Talent Time and Countdown. In 1975 Denise won her first of two TV Week Gold Logie for the Most Popular Female Personality on Australian TV. As an actress, she has appeared in many movies, plays and musicals including'' Grease, The Barry Crocker Show, Two Gentlemen of Verona, and Hello Dolly''. Denise has celebrated over 40 years in Australian television. Celebrity gossipmonger and gay comedian Adam Richard's comedy material covers everyone from Kylie Minogue to Bindi Irwin with the delicious vapidity of pop culture and a decent dose of queer culture. TV appearances include the celebrity gossip session on 9am with David and Kim, The Glass House, Spicks & Specks, Rove and Celebrity Dog School. Adam has also co-written a short film comedy about gay science-fiction nerds, which has screened at queer film festivals internationally. His radio career started with a weekly gossip spot as Mister Bitch on Triple J and then Fox, where the Fabulous Adam Richard was born. He has now settled in as part of the breakfast team on Fox FM with Matt & Jo. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes